


Hongjoong

by KAM_Station



Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band), Atiny, Hongjoong - Fandom, Kim Hongjoong - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, pwp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAM_Station/pseuds/KAM_Station
Summary: You’re waiting for your boyfriend to finish working on a new song when you get the urge to distract him...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 13





	Hongjoong

I could see him just out of focus as I scrolled through my phone. News, fanfics, nothing caught my interest. Well…nothing on my phone at least. 

His fingers drummed on the desk. The rhythm felt familiar but…maybe that was just him. Everything about him felt familiar. From the way he sat in his chair to the way he breathed deep while starring at his computer screen.

I left the love seat and made my way over to him. Sitting down on the armrest of his chair. Sliding my right arm around his shoulders as I leaned in to see what he was looking at. The screens were covered in editing software.

“What are you working on?” I said, tuning to face him. His eyes were fixed on the computer screens. Seemingly unbothered by my presence. I felt like a poltergeist wrapped around him. Causing a ruckus while he was trying to work.

“I’ll come back when you’re finished.” I started to get up when I felt his fingers wrap around my right wrist. The wrist that held him. “Just give me a moment.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me and smiled. ”I’ll be done soon.”

His smile melted my heart. Of course I’d wait. I’d wait forever if he asked me to. He let go of my wrist. Sliding his left hand over the top of mine. Wrapping our fingers together as he pulled my hand down to his chest. Bringing me closer to him. Kissing me on the cheek before turning back to his work.

“I’ll wait.” I said, resting my head on his. Moving my body close. Taking in his sweet scent with every breath. His warm skin under my hand. He pulled me from the arm rest onto his lap. Kissing my forehead before resting my head on his shoulder. 

I closed my eyes. Enjoying the moment. His warmth. His soft touch on my skin. His fingers playing with my hair while he kept working. I wrapped my arms around him. Snuggling my face into his neck. Kissing him gently.

His soft stifled moans caressing my ears as he breathed in deeply. My kisses continued up the side of his neck. Caressing his left cheek as I turned him to face me before kissing him deeply. His hands caressed my body. Moving down my chest, over my sides to my ass.

*Smack* 

“Bad girl-” He said, breaking our kiss. “-wait until I’m done.”  
”Ok” I said.  
“Ok?” He said, spanking me again. “Try again.”  
“Yes, Sir” I said.

He kissed me quickly before resting my head back on his shoulder. “Good girl.” He said, turning back to his computer screens. He had a sinister smile on his face while he massaged my ass with his free hand.

‘Tonight is going to be fun...’

A couple of minutes passed. I looked up to see him still staring at the computer screens. I couldn’t wait any longer. I moved like a preying mantis on the hunt. Trying to get as close to his neck without him noticing. I gave him a soft kiss once I reached him. My lips barely brushing his skin.

*Smack*

‘…I wasn’t gentle enough.’

I looked up at him. Trying to hold back my laughter as I met his gaze. “Aren’t you feisty tonight. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you like being punished.” *Smack* he said, spanking me again. He looked at me, eagerly awaiting my response. 

“I’ll behave sir.” I said. My words left him looking almost disappointed. “We’ll see.” He said, sighing as he turned back to his work. Leaving me to ponder how I wanted the night to go…

If I waited, I’d be rewarded. We could have a nice quiet night. Embracing each other in loving manner….

Or….

OR….

I could kiss his neck again and see just how much trouble I'd be in….

I watched him like a hawk. Waiting for my chance. He joked about punishing me in the past but really, how back could it be? He looked engulfed in his work. Now was my chance. I kissed his neck again softer than the last time. I closed my eyes and waited. 

Nothing.

I peaked at him. His eyes were still fixated on the screens. I kissed him again putting more pressure on his skin. I heard him breath deeply and I froze in place. Waiting...still nothing. He was still fixated on his computer. ‘Maybe he was sighing over that?’ I kissed his neck again. Nipping him with my teeth.

“Alright.” His words sounded like a growl echoing in my ear.

‘Shit.’ I kept my eyes closed and snuggled my face into his chest. Pretending I didn’t just do what he knew I did. I could feel his eyes on me. Waiting for me to give up the rouse. I wasn’t budging. I kept my eyes closed. Trying my best not to laugh. 

He brushed my hair away from my face. “I’m waiting.” He said, his voice sent shivers up my spine. I opened one eye and peaked at him. “Why are you being shy?” He said, teeth clenched like an animal ready to pounce. “Or do you only know how to behave when I’m watching you?” 

“I’ll behave sir.” I said with a slight whimper. Hoping that would ease some of the trouble I had caused myself. “Clearly, you won’t. I’ll need to find another way to keep your mouth occupied.” He said, Brining my lips to his. Kissing my deeply as he slid my hand that was resting on his chest down his body. Slipping his tongue into my mouth as my hand moved further and further down. Past his strong chest to his hard abs. Stopping on another hard part of him.

“There it is.” He said, as he squeezed the hardest part of himself with my hand. “That’ll give your mouth something to do while I finish working.” He bit his lip as he looked me over. “What are you waiting for?” He said, smacking my ass once more. “Get down there and think about what you did. ”

He slide my hand to his belt. Leaving it there to make to my choice. He pulled me for one more kiss. Pushing his tongue into my mouth as I undid his belt and pulled it off of him. 

He broke our kiss. Taking the belt out of my hand and setting it down on the desk besides him. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you play with that later.” He said, giving me one more kiss before taking off his shirt and leaning back on his chair. 

Waiting.

I stood up and leaned over him. Giving him small kisses while I unzipped his pants. Feeling his smile as well as something else grow with each kiss. He took my shirt off. Setting it on the desk before placing his hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me to my knees.

I pulled his pants off. Enjoying the view of his naked body in front of me. He sat like a king on his throne. Looking down at the trouble maker who’s mouth got her into this…and who’s mouth will get her out. 

He left out a soft moan as I slid him into my mouth. “Slowly…” he said, his words stifled. I slide him slowly in and out of my mouth as my hands massaged him. Licking and sucking on the sweetest part of him while he continued to work.

He looked down at me when I started to get carried away. “Easy now. I’ll come too quick if you keep sucking like this.” He said. I didn’t want to listen.

I sucked as hard as I could sliding my mouth from the base slowly up to the tip. Feeling his body shiver as his sweet voice moaned for me. He slid his fingers through my hair. Pulling my hair the more I got carried away. 

“Almost-” his breath quickened as his moans got louder. “Baby-“ I licked and sucked on him as his voice grew louder and louder. Enjoying every sound until I could taste him in my mouth. The sounds of his labored breathing. His face flustered and he sat on naked before me. I wanted him more than I before. 

“Good girl,-“ he said, his breathless voice sounded so sexy “-stand up and take off your pants. It’s time for your punishment.” 

My pants were on the floor before he finished his sentence. “Good girl-“ he said, standing up. His naked body inches away from mine. “Turn around and bend over.” He gestured to his desk behind us. I did as I was told. I heard his belt buckle scrape the desk. “Now hold still.” 

*Smack*

The thick leather made a loud crack with each strike. I let out a soft moan with each touch of the leather belt. Savoring my punishment. Enjoying the strength and restraint he had. He really matured as a Dom. ‘He use to be so sweet…’

*Smack*

“What did you learn?” He said, his voice shaking with excitement.  
“To behave-“ *smack* I was cut off by the belt.  
“Try again.”  
“To wait until your done working.”  
“Good girl.” 

He set the belt down on the desk next to his shirt. “Do you know what happens next?” He said, placing his right hand on my hip. I could feel his fingers digging in. I looked over my shoulder to see him. His eyes were in daze. His lips parted. His breathing was shallow. He was so worked up. Any touch could set him off.

He waited. His hand sliding from my hips to my ass. Squeezing and playing with me. Waiting for my answer. “You’re going to fuck me, Daddy.” With that, he was inside of me. Filling me up with every inch of him.

I braced myself against the desk as he slid deeper and deeper inside of me. Back and forth. Back and forth. I felt his fingers touching me. Rubbing my clit in rhythm with his thrust. Making me moan louder and louder until I was screaming his name.

I could hear his moans in between my screams. I Looked back over my shoulder to see him. Sweaty. Breathing heavy. His eyes shut. His lips quivering. His voice. Filling every place he wasn’t already in. He was so sexy. 

I reached my out to him. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. Smiling as he wrapped his fingers with mine. Giving my hand a gentle squeeze before stopping and sliding out of me. ‘Why?’ I could feel how hard he still was as he slid out of me.

He turned me to face him. He wrapped his arms around me. Sliding his hands over my ass before lifting me up and setting me on the desk. Kissing me deeply.

Holding me tighter as he slid inside of me once more. His touch sweeter than before. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him in deeper. Savoring the feeling of his body pressing against mine. His tongue massaging mine. Feeling his teeth biting down on my lower lip mid kiss as we both finished.

His kissed me softly as he held me close for a little longer before sliding out of me. Running his hands down my arms before grabbing my hands. Guiding back to the chair where it had all started. 

He sat down first. Getting comfortable before patting his thick thighs “C’mere.” I slid my legs between the cut outs for the arm rest. Sitting on his lap, facing him. He massaged my thighs.

“We’ll play more later, I promise. But for now-“ he grabbed his t-shirt and put it on me. Gently pulling my hair out of the way and fixing it. Giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead. “-I want to show you something.” He said, clicking a key on his keyboard.

“What is it?” I said. “Shhh-“ he wrapped his arms around me. “Just listen.” His words trailed off. As he held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder once more. Enjoying the sweet melody playing softly from the speakers as he sang to me. His words melting my heart in a way only his smile had before.

This moment was truly beautiful. 

“I wrote that for you.” He said, holding me tighter. Lifting my chin so I could see his face.“I know I work a lot so I can’t always be there when you need me but I hope-“ he said, caressing my cheek “-when you hear this, you’ll know how I really feel and you’ll be comforted even when we can’t be together.”

I kissed him softly. Hoping he could feel my heart through my lips. As I held him tightly. He truly was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
